L & A
by Indrikyu88 and Nanas RabbitFox
Summary: "Hanya karena kita memiliki perbedaan bukan berarti tidak bisa melengkapi kisah cinta kita ini" Hanya kumpulan Drabble Fluffy kisah romantika drama Halilintar dan Yaya.
1. Fangirl

**A/N : **

**Indrikyu88 : Hai semuaaa... kenalkan! aku adalah author dari FF "Ice Prince Love Story"**

**Nanas RabbitFox : sedangkan aku author dari FF "Flowers &amp; Hope" ^^**

**Indrikyu88 : Jadi kami berkolaborasi buat bikin kumpulan ff drabble tentang Pairing Hali x Yaya**

**Nanas RabbitFox : Ini bentuk cinta kami terhadap pairing yang satu itu, jadi ingat! ini hanyalah Drabble! **

**Indrikyu88 : So, ff nya nggak panjang-panjang amat :D**

**Nanas RabbitFox &amp; Indrikyu88 : SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA DAN MENIKMATINYA!**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ABAL-ABAL, NO POWER, ELEMENTAL SIBLING**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh nya kami minjam ama animosta, sedangkan FF ini hasil pemikiran dan kerja sama kami berdua :D**

* * *

Happy Reading

_Hanya karena kita memiliki perbedaan bukan berarti tidak bisa melengkapi kisah cinta kita ini_

**Fangirl **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menurut beberapa laki-laki, memiliki pacar seorang Fangirl itu merepotkan, dimana pacar mu itu lebih mementingkan idola nya dibandingkan dirimu sendiri, atau ketika mereka selalu mengelu-elukan betapa tampan atau keren nya idola mereka itu.

Terkadang memiliki pacar seorang Fangirl itu juga bisa membuat mu jengah karena yang mereka bicarakan selalu tentang idola mereka.

Salah satu laki-laki itu adalah Boboiboy Halilintar, ia tau jika pacar nya itu adalah seorang Fangirl kpop jauh sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka memiliki pacar seorang fangirl itu benar-benar membuat Halilintar kesal.

88

"Lintar maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu kali ini karena harus membeli album terbaru dari Shinee, kau tau aku benar-benar menginginkan nya."

Ini yang membuat halilintar kesal, saat dimana Yaya lebih suka membeli album kpop ketimbang pulang bersama nya dan ini sudah sering terjadi. Halilintar saat itu hanya bisa menahan kekesalan nya, euhh siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan kekasih mu jika ia memohon dengan wajah yang begitu imut?

Ah.. Halilintar benci mengakuinya, tapi ia benar-benar luluh ketika Yaya memohon seperti itu. Halilintar hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju kemudian sedikit tersentak ketika mendapatkan sebuah pelukan singkat dari pacar nya itu.

"Saranghae!" Lalu yaya membentuk Love sign diatas kepalanya dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis.

Euh..halilintar mulai berfikir setidaknya memiliki pacar seorang fangirl tidak terlalu buruk karena kebanyakan dari mereka suka melakukan hal-hal yang imut.

"Apa balasan dari kalimat itu." Halilintar bertanya.

"Nado Saranghae."

"Oke Nado saranghae."

Yahh setidak nya kau juga bisa sedikit belajar bahasa negara lain dari mereka.

* * *

ket :

Saranghae : aku cinta kamu

Nado saranghae : aku mencintai mu juga.

Shinee : salah satu boyband korea yang beranggotakan 5 orang cowok.

**A/N LAGI : **

**Indrikyu88 : gimana? gimana? kalian suka?**

**Nanas RabbitFox : jadi kemungkinan seperti itulah drabble nya, apa kalian suka?**

**Indrikyu88 : kami harap para pencinta Hali x Yaya disana menyukai FF kami ini **

**Nanas RabbitFox : jika sudah selesai, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa review**

**Indrikyu88 : follow dan favorite juga boleh. **

**Nanas RabbitFox &amp; ****Indrikyu88 : REVIEW JUSEYO~~~**


	2. Comics

**A/N : Terima kasih atas review yang telah di berikan.**

**ah iya, kami lupa bilang kalau di FF ini, Para tokoh nya sudah kelas 2 SMA :D**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO!**

**Disclaimer: ff ini adalah hasil kerja sama kami, sedangkan tokoh nya minjam animonsta.**

* * *

Happy Reading**  
**

"_Hanya karena kita memiliki perbedaan bukan berarti tidak bisa melengkapi kisah cinta kita ini"_

**Comics**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika memiliki pacar seorang Fangirl membuat Halilintar kesal, maka mempunyai pacar seorang _otaku _membuat Yaya lebih kesal lagi.

"Apa aku mulai kalah dengan sebuah buku kecil bergambar yang dinamakan komik itu? jika tau begini, lebih baik aku mendengarkan lagu Akmu di rumah."gumam Yaya kesal. Pria di sampingnya ini tidak peka, bahkan sialnya dia lebih sering menatap komik itu sambil tersenyum sendiri tanpa peduli Yaya yang makin menahan amarahnya.

"Jika kau berpikir akan berdiri lalu pergi, aku tidak segan-segan untuk memasukkan Virus ke dalam Laptopmu." Halilintar berkata dingin tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari komik yang ia baca

Perlu diketahui juga, Halilintar adalah seorang _Hacker serta Otaku._ Mengagumi segala hal tentang Jepang dan pintar dalam hal teknologi. Bahkan, Yaya berpikir untuk menyembunyikan laptopnya agar tidak dimasukkan berbagai hal aneh oleh Halilintar.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku pergi, urusi saja 'pacar kesayanganmu' itu." Pemuda itu memegang tangan gadis berkerudung merah muda itu kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Sangat beruntung, mereka berada di bukit sepi dengan hamparan bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Kau cemburu sama dengan Komik? Oh, Aya-ku sedang cemburu ternyata." Gelak Halilintar dibahu Yaya. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, berusaha melepas tangan pemuda itu dari bahunya. Namun sayang, itu percuma.

"Coba kau baca baik-baik." Yaya menatap malas kearah cuplikan adegan di dalam komik itu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat gambaran gadis berkerudung dan pemuda bertopi di dalamnya. Matanya kembali memandang Halilintar yang memasang wajah datar, tangan pemuda itu mencubit pipi sang gadis.

"I-Ini aku?"

"Oh tentu saja, dan kau akan bangga saat aku mengatakan bahwa ini Komik yang kubuat" Yaya kembali tersenyum. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu memeluk Halilintar sambil tersenyum senang.

"_AISHITERU BAKA! SUKIDAYO HALILINTAR"._

* * *

**A/N : aduhhh..maaf! kayak nya chapter kali ini juga pendek deh TT_TT, maafkan atas kekurangan kami **


	3. Nuna or Sister in Law?

**A/N : HAII! ANNYEONG~~ kami balik lagi membawa fic drabble dari pairing Hali x Yaya ^^**

**terima kasih kepada reader yang udah mau mereview dan mem-follow &amp; favorite ^^**

**oh iya, kami mengingatkan jika ini adalah kumpulan fic drabble fluffy, jadi bagi yang minta sad, maaf yaaaaaa**

**Warning : OOC,TYPO,GAJE DLL**

**Disclaimer: fanfic ini hasil pemikiran kami berdua dan tokoh nya cuma minjam animonsta doang :p**

* * *

Happy Reading~

"_Hanya karena kita memiliki perbedaan bukan berarti tidak bisa melengkapi kisah cinta kita ini"_

**Nuna or Sister in Law?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang mengetahui jika ketiga kembar Boboiboy itu sangat identik. Mata, suara, rambut semuanya sangat mirip. Jika bukan karena jaket serta topi mereka, mungkin orang-orang tidak akan bisa membedakan mereka.

Terkadang, orang-orang sering bertanya kepada Yaya, apakah ia tidak kesusahan berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang memiliki kembaran, siapa tau salah satu dari mereka ada yang berpura-pura menjadi pacar nya itu.

Yaya kemudian hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengatakan.

"Hahahaha..Tenang saja, aku sudah mengenal mereka dengan sangat dalam."

Ya, itu bisa saja karena mereka sudah mengenal dari kecil, lagipula yang memudahkan Yaya membedakan mereka adalah sifat-sifat yang berbeda dari setiap masing-masing nya.

Kembar yang paling muda, yaitu Gempa. Memiliki sifat yang santun, dewasa dan murah senyum, kembaran tetua kedua, Taufan. Memiliki sifat Jahil, Hyper dan kekanakan. Sedangkan kembaran pertama memiliki sifat pemarah, dingin,cuek dan juga kaku.

Walau seperti apa pun mereka saling menyamar menjadi satu sama lain, meniru sifat satu sama lain. Yaya masih dapat membedakan nya, karena ia sangat mengenal seperti apa Boboiboy bersaudara itu.

88

"Kakak Ipar." Yaya menoleh saat Taufan memanggilnya dengan nada manja. Saat ini mereka berempat, Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa dan dirinya tengah makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah.

"Berhentilah memanggil ku dengan sebutan Kakak ipar Taufan." Ucap Yaya sambil mendelik tajam Kearah Taufan.

Taufan serasa tuli dan tetap dengan tampang merajuk nya, "Aku mohon, ajarkan aku matematika." Taufan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan nya dan memasang tampang memohon kearah Yaya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah Lintar bisa membantu mu?" Yaya mengkerutkan kening nya bingung lalu melirik kearah Halilintar yang duduk di samping nya.

Taufan juga ikut melirik Halilintar dengan posisi yang masih sama, kemudian mempoutkan bibir nya ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari kakak nya itu.

"Dia akan membuat ku tersiksa." Ucap Taufan kemudian mengundang gelak tawa dari Yaya.

"Hahahah..kalau begitu Gempa?" Yaya kali ini menoleh kerah Gempa yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan sambil terus memakan makanan nya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau tau sendiri jika aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam matematika." Ucap Gempa sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya.

Taufan memberikan jempol nya kearah Gempa karena adik nya itu sudah melakukan hal yang benar, kemudian menatap Yaya lagi dengan tatapan anak kucing nya.

"Kumohonnn...besok di kelas ku ada UH Matematika, kau tidak mau kan adik mu yang manis ini mendapat nilai jelek." Taufan mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata nya membuat Yaya merasa ilfeel.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi adik ku Taufan?" ucap Yaya dengan Nada malas.

" Sejak kau berpacaran dengan Kak Hali." Taufan lalu tersenyum jahil membuat Yaya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ehem..B-baiklah, jadi kita akan belajar dimana?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada gugup.

Taufan melonjak kegirangan mendengar perkataan Yaya, "Yeay! Kita akan mulai setelah pulang sekolah! Bagaimana jika di teras rumah kami saja?"

Yaya terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah"

88

"Hei Yaya." Panggil Gempa kepada Yaya yang berjalan di belakang bersama Halilintar.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan Yaya dengan Taufan tadi untuk membantu mengajarkan Taufan Matematika, akhirnya mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pulang bersama-sama, karena diantara mereka masing-masing tidak memiliki jadwal apapun sepulang sekolah.

"Ya!" sahut Yaya.

Gempa membalikkan badan nya menghadap kearah Halilintar dan Yaya, membuat ia berjalan mundur.

"Bukankah panggilan adik laki-laki untuk kakak perempuannya dalam Bahasa Korea adalah Nuna?"

Tanya Gempa.

Yaya yang mendengar pertanyaan itu merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, ia menatap Gempa dengan pandangan curiga,"Y-ya, lalu kenapa?"

Gempa tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi nya yang berjejer rapi, laki-laki itu melirik Taufan yang berada di samping nya lalu keduanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Berarti aku harus memanggil mu Nuna!" ucap Gempa terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan membuat Yaya melebarkan mata nya karena kaget.

"APA!" teriak Yaya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Gempa menganggukkan kepala nya dengan masih tersenyum lebar "Kak Taufan saja memanggil mu Kakak ipar jadi aku berfikir untuk memanggil mu dengan panggilan special juga."

Yaya menatap Gempa kemudian menatap Taufan dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Kalian semua gila!" ucapnya tegas.

Gempa dan Taufan tertawa bersama lalu melakukan Highfive membuat Yaya semakin geram, gadis itu lalu melirik Halilintar yang sedari tadi diam dengan tajam.

"Lintar! Katakan sesuatu untuk membuat ke dua adik mu ini berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Nuna atau Kakak Ipar. "

Halilintar menatap tajam kedua adik nya yang dibalas kekehan kecil dari mereka, kemudian dia menoleh menatap Yaya, "Buat apa? Aku rasa mereka memang pantas memanggil mu seperti itu." Halilintar mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Blush

Yaya merasakan wajah nya memanas mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulu Halilintar. Menggertakkan giginya kesal, ia menatap ketiga saudara kembar itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"KALIAN MENYEBALKAN!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yaya berjalan cepat meninggalkan ketiga saudara kembar itu yang malah terkikik geli.

Satu hal yang Yaya lupakan tentang ketiga saudara kembar itu, walaupun mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda satu sama lain, tapi mereka tetap bisa memiliki sifat yang sama ketika mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

.

.

TBC!

* * *

**A/N : apakah ini sudah panjang? kami ingatkan lagi kalau ini adalah "Drabble"**

**apakah kalian tau "L &amp; A" itu maksud nya apa? , bagi reader pertama yang berhasil nebak, maka kami akan ngabulin permintaan kalian untuk jalan cerita chapter depan XD  
**

**REVEIW JANGAN LUPA YAAAAA **


	4. Special Chapter (Korea vs Jepang)

**A/N : Hai semuaaaa...kembali lagi bersama kami dengan fanfiction ini. ada yang nanya "fanfic ini update setiap hari?"**

**jawaban nyaaa.. tergantung. maksud nya tergantung ya kalau kami ada ide kami tulis trus post kalau nggak ada ide sama sekali ya nggak post :p**

**chapter kali ini adalah chapter special! karena ini merupakan request dari pemenang kuis yang kami adakan di chapter sebelum nya!**

**selamat buat "Alina ZaThiRa" yang udah jadi reader pertama yang ngejawab kuis kecil-kecil dari kami :D**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAHASA NGGAK BAGUS!**

**Disclaimer : Chapter kali ini merupakan jalan cerita yang ajukan oleh "Alina ZaThiRa" dan kami sebagai author hanya ngembangin saja. tokoh nya minjam animonsta :D**

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

"_Hanya karena kita memiliki perbedaan bukan berarti tidak bisa melengkapi kisah cinta kita ini"_

_._

_._

**Korea Vs Jepang**

**.**

**.**

Pasangan Halilintar dan Yaya termasuk pasangan yang paling terkenal di SMA Pulau Rintis.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka?

Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang fenomenal karena memiliki kepribadian yang begitu bertolak belakang, Yaya adalah siswa teladan dimana foto nya selalu terpajang di papan prestasi, dia hampir menjabati semua posisi ketua kecuali posisi sebagai Ketua Osis, karena itu sudah diambil alih oleh Gempa. Dengan otak encernya, Yaya sudah banyak mengikuti berbagai Olimpiade antar SMA.

Halilintar termasuk siswa bermasalah, bermasalah disini maksud nya tentang kebiasaan nya yang suka berkelahi. Halilintar sendiri juga memiliki prestasi yang membanggakan. Bidang IT adalah bidang yang ia geluti. Halilintar sudah pernah membuat program komputer dan Aplikasi _games. _Tak hanya itu, soal _hacking_ meng-_hacking_ juga spesialisasinya dan kemampuan nya itu sudah diakui sekolah karena selalu memenangkan beberapa perlombaan. Ya, Hanya saja kekurangan nya ya itu, suka berkelahi dan selalu berprilaku buruk terhadap Guru. Namun siapa yang menyangka? Halilintar yang seperti itu mendapatkan pacar seperti seorang Yaya.

Salah satu perbedaan yang juga mencolok dari pasangan ini adalah bahwa keduanya menyukai hal yang berbeda, Yaya menyukai Kpop dan Halilintar yang menyukai segala hal yang berbau Jepang.

Tapi, meskipun begitu. Mereka selalu bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

Atau mungkin tidak?

88

_Eonjena geu jarie gidaryeojun neo  
Du parro nal gamssaanajun gomaun neo  
Jeoldaero ijjianheulgeoya  
Haengbokhage mandeuleojulgeoya  
Hanaran geu malcheoreom_

_**Kau yang selalu menungguku  
Kau yang selalu merangkulku dengan lengan mu  
Aku tidak lupa  
Aku akan membuat mu bahagia  
Seperti kata 'we are one' yang telah aku katakan pada mu**_

Suara Yaya mengalun merdu di ruang kelas XI A, mengikuti lagu yang ia putar melalui MP3 nya. Salah satu tangan nya memegang sebuah SmarthPhone dan Yaya sesekali menggerakkan jari nya diatas layar kearah atas.

Yaya tidak sendirian, ia ditemani oleh Halilintar yang duduk di satu meja di belakang nya, posis Yaya membelakangi jendela membuat cahaya matahari sore menerpa punggungnya, Halilintar sendiri sedang membaca sebuah komik dan duduk menghadap kearah depan, persis menghadap Yaya.

Saat ini kelas hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua karena jam sekolah telah usai dari tadi, mereka berdua memilih untuk tetap di kelas dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kalian bisa menyebut ini dengan kencan sepulang sekolah seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

_Sigani jinado malhaji mothago  
Mam sokeuro samkhineun mal  
Mianhadago neol saranghandago  
Jigeum cheoreom mideodallago  
Neol annajulke du son jabajulge  
I mameul pyohyeonhae jul suittdamyeon  
Nae modeungeol bachilke_

Jikyeojugosipeo  
Hangsang neol

_**Meskipun waktu berlalu, ada suatu kata yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan,  
Hampir tenggelam di hatiku.  
'Aku minta maaf' 'Aku mencintai mu'  
Meminta mu untuk percaya padaku seperti saat ini  
Aku akan memeluk dan menggenggam tangan mu  
Jika aku bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku,  
Aku akan mencurahkannya pada mu.**_

_**Aku ingin melindungi mu kapanpun.**_

**(EXO – Promise)**

Yaya masih terus bernyanyi dengan melihat lirik lagunya yang ia dapat melalui internet di Handphone nya, namun kegiatan itu harus berhenti ketika Yaya mendengar lagu lain yang di putar di kelas ini, namun itu bukan lagu Korea melainkan lagu berbahasa Jepang.

_Chiisana kata o nabete aruita  
Nani demonai koto de warai ai onaji yume o mitsumete ita  
Mimi o sumaseba ima demo kikoeru  
Kiminokoe orenji-iro ni somaru machi no naka_

_**Kita sama-sama berjalan dengan bahu yang saling menyandar.  
Hal-hal yang tidak penting selalu kita tertawakan sambil menatap impian kita yang sama  
Jika aku mendengarkan dengan baik, aku masih dapat mendengarnya  
Suaramu, mewarnai kota ini dengan jingga**_

_**(Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ED 2 - Orange)**_

Yaya tahu dengan pasti siapa yang memutar lagu tersebut, kemudian ia memutar kepalanya menoleh kearah Halilintar yang masih asyik membaca komik nya dengan sesekali membalikkan halaman buku seolah ia tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi.

Yaya menyipitkan matanya lalu menatap Halilintar cukup lama hingga laki-laki itu sadar dan balas menatap Yaya dengan pandangan datar nya.

"Apa?" katanya datar, Yaya tidak menjawab dan masih menyipitkan matanya menatap Halilintar. Meletakkan komik nya, Halilintar melipat kedua tangan nya di meja lalu balas menatap Yaya tajam.

"Aku muak mendengar lagu Kpop mu itu, untuk apa kau mendengar lagu yang bahkan artinya saja tidak kau ketahui." Ucap Halilintar dingin, Yaya yang mendengar itu lalu tertawa remeh.

"Hahahaha..Begitupun berlaku sebalik nya untuk mu, untuk apa kau mendengar lagu yang bahkan artinya nya saja tidak kau ketahui." Balas Yaya dengan nada biasa berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau artinya? Ceh, aku bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan baik jika kau belum tau." Halilintar tidak mau kalah dan balas berkata dengan nada yang tidak kalah tenang nya.

"Oh tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, kau mengikuti lintas minat Bahasa Jepang tentu kau bisa berbahasa Jepang."

"Ya, dan itu sangat menguntungkan untuk ku, bukan kah kau seharusnya iri karena aku bisa belajar Bahasa Jepang sedangkan kau tidak." Halilintar memajukan badan nya lalu menyeringai kearah Yaya.

"Untuk apa aku iri!" Yaya terus berusaha agar emosi nya tidak keluar, " Belajar Bahasa Korea bisa aku lakukan secara otodidak, bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa membaca _Hangeul _ dan banyak tahu tentang kosa kata Korea." Yaya memperbaiki posisi duduk nya sehingga berhadapan dengan Halilintar.

"Jika dibandingkan dengan Korea, orang-orang Jepang lebih alami. Tidak seperti idola Korea mu yang kebanyakan melakukan oplas." Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Yaya mengenpalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat berusaha meredam amarah.

"Asal kau tahu saja! Tidak semua dari mereka melakukan oplas, masih ada yang tetap mempertahankan wajah alami mereka. Setidak nya masih lebih bagusan wajah orang Korea dibandingkan Jepang, kebanyakan dari mereka berwajah jelek." Yaya tersenyum manis saat Halilintar juga mengepalkan tangan nya.

"Cih! Kau tau, setidaknya tidak banyak yang membenci karya karya Jepang. Apakah kau pernah mendengar orang yang membenci komik? Atau apakah kau pernah mendengar orang yang membenci dan menjelek-jelekan anime? Bukankah orang-orang lebih banyak yang menjelek-jelekan Boyband atau Girlband Korea? Mereka sering di katakan Homo dan sejenis nya." Halilintar masih terus berusaha memikirkan apa-apa saja kejelekan Korea sehingga bisa membuat gadis di depan nya itu mati kutu tidak dapat membalas.

Kesabaran Yaya sudah mencapai batas nya, ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Yaya kemudian dengan cepat bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Apa bagus nya dengan Anime mu itu, bahkan sekarang film nya tidak bisa lagi dipertontonkan untuk anak-anak di bawah umur, bukankah kebanyakan anime sekarang bergenre Echi ataupun Hentai?" ucap Yaya sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap Halilintar dengan tajam, "Aku seratus persen yakin jika kau juga pernah menonton dengan genre itu" Yaya melanjutkan dengan nada datar.

_Oh dear.._

Halilintar yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menelan ludah nya gugup dan berkeringat dingin, Yaya masih terus menatap nya tajam membuat aura mengintimidasi nya terasa sangat jelas,"B-bisakah kita menghentikan perdebatan konyol ini?" Tanya Halilintar berusaha untuk tenang namun gagal karena suara nya terdengar begitu gugup.

"KAU! JADI KAU PERNAH MENONTON NYA!" oh, oh. Yaya benar-benar murka sekarang, segala image tenang yang ia pertahankan selama ini runtuh begitu saja. Ia melebarkan mata nya lalu menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Halilintar merasa ingin kabur dari amukan Yaya sekarang, gadisnya itu jika sudah marah benar-benar mengerikan, seperti singa betina. Tidak salah jika mereka bisa menjadi pasangan.

Tapi Halilintar tidak mungkin lari begitu saja, ia harus membela diri sehingga Yaya tidak menuduh nya lagi.

"K-kau sendiri, bukankah kau sering membaca fanfiction yang bergenre Yaoi?" Tanya Halilintar kalem, berusaha kalem sebenar nya.

Skak

Halilintar tersenyum evil melihat Yaya terdiam dengan mata masih melebar, Halilintar lalu juga ikut berdiri lalu memasukkan kedua tangan nya kedalam kantong jaket nya.

"Apa kau tidak tau jika selama ini aku selalu mempergoki mu tertawa sendiri sambil memegang Hp, setelah aku periksa ternyata kau sering membaca fanfiction Yaoi."

Yaya hanya bisa terdiam, otak nya tiba-tiba _blank _tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain untuk membalas tuduhan Halilintar kepadanya.

"S-setidak nya itu lebih baik daripada menonton film yang mengandung unsur begituan nya!" Yaya semakin menatap Halilintar tajam, laki-laki di depan nya ini benar-benar membuat nya kesal setengah mati. Dan makin membuat nya kesal setelah mengetahui kebiasaan buruk laki-laki itu.

"Kau!"

Yaya menunjuk Halilintar membuat yang di tunjuk mengkerutkan kening nya bingung, "HENTAI! ECCHI! YADONG! BYUNTAE! PERVERT!" Yaya memukul-mukul Halilintar sambil menyebut-nyebut nya mesum dengan 3 bahasa yang berbeda.

"Hei! Hei, hei. Aku hanya sekali pernah menonton nya, Sumpah!" Halilintar membentuk tanda peace dengan tangan nya mencoba meyakinkan Yaya. sesekali ia mencoba menghindar dari pukulan Yaya yang begitu brutal.

"JADI KAU MEMANG PERNAH MENONTON NYA!" Yaya geleng-geleng kepala lalu menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan ilfeel.

"Jangan mendekati ku, aku membenci mu" setelah mengatakan itu Yaya lalu mengambil tas nya lalu menggeser bangku yang menghalangi jalan nya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aya!" Halilintar berteriak memanggil Yaya, namun gadis itu hanya mengabaikan nya dan terus berjalan keluar kelas. Halilintar menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu mengacak-acak rambut nya membuat topi yang ia kenakan menjadi miring.

Mengambil tas, komik dan Hp nya, Halilintar segera menyusul Yaya dengan melompati sebuah meja kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

88

"Aya, dengarkan aku dulu." Halilintar berusaha mengejar Yaya namun gadis itu hanya mengabaikan nya dan terus berjalan.

"Aya!" Halilintar mempercepat langkah berusaha untuk menyusul Yaya namun gadis itu juga ikut mempercepat langkah nya.

"Aya!"

"Kau mesum, jangan dekati aku!"

"Yak! Aku tidak mesum! Aku hanya menonton nya sekali karena cerita nya bagus."

"Aku tidak butuh alasan apapun, sekali kau menonton itu tetap saja kau itu mesum."

"Yaya!"

Perdebatan itu masih terus mereka lakukan selama perjalanan menuju lantai dasar, tangga demi tangga mereka lewati dan lorong demi lorong mereka telusuri namun sampai tiba di lantai dasar perdebatan itu masih terus berlanjut dan Yaya masih tetap merajuk.

Halilintar yang sudah hilang kesabaran mulai berlari untuk menyusul Yaya, sedangkan Yaya yang mengetahui jika Halilintar berlari kearah nya juga ikut berlari.

"Eoh, jadi sekarang kita sedang main kejar-kejaran? Oke!" kata Halilintar lalu mengeluarkan senyuman evil nya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Yaya berteriak kencang dan mencoba untuk mempercepat laju larinya.

"AKU AKAN MENANGKAP MU!" Halilintar balas berteriak lalu tertawa.

"HUAAA TOLONGGGG, HAHAHA!" Yaya entah kenapa mulai melupakan kemarahan nya, dan terlihat senang ketika Halilintar mengejar nya seperti ini. Menengok kebelakang Yaya lalu memeletkan lidah nya dan tertawa senang.

Mereka masih terus saling kejar-mengejar hingga keluar dari gedung sekolah, aksi kejarkejaran itu masih mereka lakukan ketika sampai di perkarangan sekolah.

"LINTAR JANGAN MENGEJAR KU! HIHIHI!"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT SETELAH AKU MENANGKAP MU"

"TIDAKKK..HAHAHAHA"

Sebagian orang yang masih berada di sekolah itu menatap mereka. Ada yang keheranan, ada yang cuek saja, dan ada yang tertawa geli melihat kelakuan pasangan paling fenomenal itu.

Kembali ke pasangan Halilintar dan Yaya, mereka masih terus berlari hingga keluar dari sekolah dan sampai di jalanan yang biasa mereka lewati untuk pulang.

Secara teknis Yaya itu perempuan, berlari sejauh dan selama tadi tentu membuatnya lama-kelamaan menjadi lelah, kaki nya sudah sakit dan dada juga nya mulai sakit. Pada akhir nya sedikit demi sedikit Yaya mulai memperlambat laju lari nya.

Halilintar yang menyadari itu memanfaatkan situasi dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Yaya lalu menangkapnya dengan cara memeluk nya dari belakang.

Hap

"KYAAAA!" Yaya terpekik keras ketika tiba-tiba Halilintar memeluk nya dari belakang lalu mengangkat nya. Kemudian mereka berdua berputar-putar dengan Yaya masih diangkat oleh Halilintar.

"HAHAHAHA! BERHENTI! HUAAA"

Halilintar masih terus membawa Yaya untuk berputar-putar, ia lalu tertawa senang melihat reaksi Yaya yang begitu lucu, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama menikmati keseruan yang terjadi.

Satu hal yang mereka pelajari dari perdebatan yang terjadi pada hari ini adalah bahwa ada nya perbedaan dalam suatu hubungan tidaklah buruk. Karena perbedaan itu sendirilah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat dan mengerti satu sama lain.

TBC

* * *

**A/N : YEYY... chapter kali ini selesai! bagaimana ****Alina ZaThiRa? kamu suka? maaf jika ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan mu TT_TT  
**

**wahhh..yang ini sama sekali tidak bisa disebut "Drabble" ya? hmm anggap aja gitu karena ini adalah "Special Chapter"**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAAA :D**


	5. Fujoshi & Fudanshi

**A/N : **

**Aduhhhh..maaf banget jika chapter kemarin banyak reader yang sakit hati TT_TT, kami tidak bermaksud untuk menghina siapapun kok, karena jujur salah satu dari kami, yaitu author "Indrikyu88" adalah penggemar jepang. jadi, kami tidak bermaksud menghina siapapu. MAAF SEKALI LAGI *bow sama-sama**

**Warning : INI OOC, BANYAK TYPO DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA**

**Disclaimer : FF ini adalah kerja sama kami dan tokoh nya hanya minjam saja**

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.  
"_Hanya karena kita memiliki perbedaan bukan berarti tidak bisa melengkapi kisah cinta kita ini"_

**.**

**.**

**Fujoshi &amp; Fudanshi**

**.**

**.**

Yaya adalah gadis cerewet nan periang serta baik hati. Semua orang mengakui itu jika saja mereka tidak dalam keadaan terlambat, melakukan pelanggaran atau sejenis perbuatan menyimpang dari tata tertib yang tertulis di papan besar yang letaknya ada di depan gerbang sekolah. sikap tegas yang tersembunyi dalam wajah comel nan menggoda hati, tentu membuat orang-orang terkecoh hingga meremehkanya. Dan tentu saja, semuanya akan berakhir dengan adanya nama mereka di dalam buku hitam yang ditulis rapi dengan pulpen biri-biri yang sangat feminism.

Berbeda dengan Yaya, Halilintar sangat pendiam dan sekalinya bicara hanya akan menyakitkan hati orang yang tidak terbiasa pada ucapannya yang sangat –pendek dan dingin tentunya-. sering berkelahi tentu menjadi kesehariannya, entah itu dikantin atau dalam keadaan tertentu. tidak tersenyum, tidak berbicara, bahkan hubungannya dengan para guru bisa dibilang sangat tidak baik –kecuali pada guru IT dan lintas minat Bahasa Jepang-.

Sebenarnya, Para guru dan penggemar rahasia Halilintar cukup terkejut kala dua orang ini dikabarkan menjalin hubungan, bahkan sekarang sudah menginjak tahun kedua. Kepribadian yang bertolak belakang serta perbedaan yang sangat jauh turut hangat diperbincangkan sejak kedua orang ini diketahui telah menjalin hubungan.

Diantara perbedaan itu, tentu salah satunya adalah Yaya seorang penikmat music serta segala hal yang berbau Korea dan Halilintar yang sangat mencintai segala hal berbau Jepang dan teknologi –tentunya kalian sudah mengetahui jika Halilintar itu seorang _hacker_-

_Say That You Sorry _

_hakarishirenai_

_Say love you only_

_Sore kurai shika ienai_

_Dakishimetakutte (hanashitakunai)_

_Kokoro ni furetai_

_Kono omoi kimi ni okuru yo.._

**Berkata bahwa kau menyesal**

**Ini tidak akan pernah cukup **

**Hanya katakana mencintaimu**

**Itu semua yang aku pernah katakan**

**Aku ingin memelukmu erat**

**(Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi)**

**Aku ingin menyentu hatimu**

**Perasaan ini, aku sampaikan padamu**

Halilintar melirik kearah gadis yang menyandungkan beberapa bait lagu jepang. mengernyit heran, ada apa dengan gadisnya yang biasanya menghina –oh baiklah mengejek jepang untuk membalas kata-kata Halilintar mengenai korea-korea kesayangannya.

_Hitohira no yuki ni natte_

_Tenshi ga mai oriru Sweet town_

_(smile for you)_

_Rainbow in the sky_

_Sono kami ni_

_Sono mune ni_

_Ikutsumo no iro wo matotte_

_(smile for me)_

_Te wo tsunaide_

_(the same tomorrow)_

_Kore kara wo aruiteyukou_

_Colors Of the seasons_

**Merubahnya menjadi bagian dari salju**

**Seorang malaikat yang turun menuju kota yang indah**

**(senyum untukmu)**

**Bunga berwarna pelangi**

**Untuk rambut itu**

**Untuk hati itu**

**Membalutnya dalam berbagai warna**

**(senyum untukku)**

**Dengan bergandengan tangan**

**(dan esok yang sama)**

**Mari kita berjalan menuju masa depan bersama-sama**

**Musim yang berwarna**

_**(SHINee – Colors Of The Seasons)**_

"Katanya nggak suka Jepang, kok nyanyiin lagu Jepang." sindir Halilintar yang kini mendapati wajah galak Yaya yang menatapnya. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya tajam, lalu menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan datar. "Ini boyband korea juga."

Yaya memutar bolanya malas. Dia sedang ingin mendengarkan lagu idolanya, walau berbahasa Jepang. "aku tidak percaya kalau itu Boyband Korea,korea sama jepang kan beda."

"KAU INI MEMBUATKU KESAL SAJA, LINTAR." teriak Yaya frustasi dan itu membuat Halilintar terkekeh geli. Gadis ini Nampak semakin manis ketika sedang marah. Niatnya yang ingin kembali menggoda Yaya terpaksa terhenti kala melihat sang adik kembar kedua yang berlarian menuju bangku Yaya –catat! Bangku Yaya, bukan bangku Halilintar-

"Kakak Ipar, aku dapat yang baru." histeris Taufan sambil menekan –entah apa- di ponselnya. Yaya yang melihat itu terlihat sangat antusias dan tidak mempedulikan Halilintar yang menatap aneh kedua orang yang sebenarnya satu spesies.

Siapa menyangka, Yaya yang merupakan seorang Kpopers menularkan virusnya itu pada Taufan yang notabene adik Halilintar. Kedua manusia satu spesies itu saling terkikik, menangis, bahkan Halilintar dan Gempa sempat ingin membawa kedua orang itu ke rumah sakit jiwa kala kedua orang itu dipersatukan dalam imajinasi liar bernama Fanfiction dan Fanart.

"Darimana kau dapat ..hiks..ini?" ujar Yaya di sela tangisannya. Halilintar tidak mengerti kenapa dan apa yang ada di ponsel Taufan. Dari hipotesanya, kedua orang ini sedang membaca entah itu artikel ataupun bacaan mengenai Korea, sekali lagi Korea.

HAP!

Halilintar mengambil ponsel Taufan dan membaca apa penyebab kedua orang ini menjadi gila. dari tatapannya, bisa dilihat antara merasa geli, aneh dan horror."Kembalikan, Lintar! Aku belum sele—"

"Kalian membaca YAOI?" keduanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Halilintar. "Y-Ya bisa dibilang begitu, tapi ceritanya seru kak, lih—"

"Aku tidak menyangka, pacarku _Fujoshi_ dan adikku _Fudanshi_? Ckk..dan apa ini, Chanbaek?". "Err…itu _Pairing _Favorite kami, hehe" Taufan cengengesan.

Halilintar memijit kepalanya frustasi. "Ponsel ini kusita, oh baiklah tentunya aku akan memberikan beberapa hukuman pada kalian berdua. Terutama kau, Aya"

Pemuda bertopi merah hitam itu menyeringai. Matanya melirik kearah Taufan yang kini mendengus kesal. "Kak Hali jahat, aku Cuma baca Fanfict 10080 aja udah disita, apalagi aku _Couple Dance _bareng Kakak ipar. Ups— aku pergi dulu, _Bye _Kakak ipar!"

Dan ingatkan akan satu hal, Yaya akan menendang Taufan dan mematahkan Skateboardnya. Gadis berkerudung pink itu tak berani menatap mata Halilintar.

"Ckk.. aku Cuma ingin kesenangan sendiri, Lintar! Kamu enak aja ngeganggu aku lagi baca" gerutu Yaya sambil menendang mejanya. Halilintar sedikit meringis dan sangat ingin tertawa geli saat melihat Yaya menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Pemuda itu menusukkan jarinya ke pipi gadis itu dengan jahil.

"cemberut terus, tambah jelek aja" kata Halilintar dan mencolek pipi gadis itu sebelum berlari meninggalkan Yaya. "BERANINYA KAU BILANG AKU JELEK, KAU LEBIH JELEK, HYAAAAT" dan setelah itu, tidak terdengar bunyi apapun selain pecahan pot bunga akibat lemparan Yaya. Gadis itu? tentunya kabur mengerjar Halilintar tanpa peduli pot bunga. Ingatkan Yaya akan satu hal, besok dia piket dan dia sendiri yang akan melempar Halilintar dengan pecahan pot sebagai pembalasan dendam. Tentunya itu tidak benar, karena cukup mencubit pinggangnya itu sudah memberikan efek jera pada pacar kesayangannnya.

TBC

* * *

**A/N :**

**Indrikyu88 : kali ini yang buat fanfic si Nanas sendiri, aku nggak sempat nolongin karena lagi mentok nggak ada ide TT_TT**

**jadi ya tugas ku cuma upload fanfic doang ~~**

**Nanas : Alah~~ bilang aja lagi sibuk jadi fangirl karena EXO mau comeback **

**Indrikyu88 : Muhihihihihih**

**jangan lupa review nya yaaaaa~~~~~ **


	6. Star

**I/N : HAIIIII SEMUAAAAAAAA,  
**

**kali ini bukan A/N melainkan I/N. **

**apa tuh I/N?**

**Indri's Note maksud nya :v**

**kali ini Author lagi nggak ada kerjaan makanya update fanfic muhihihihih :D, ijin dulu sih ama si Nanas :v**

**Warning : OOC, KARAKTER GAK SESUAI HARAPAN. PENISTAAN KARAKTER. BUAT HAPPY-HAPPY AJA. DLDR DAN SELAMAT MEMBACA KAWAN KAWAN ^^ /senyum malaikat kematian/**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni hasil kerjasama kami berdua, Tokoh nya cuma minjem.**

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

"_Hanya karena kita memiliki perbedaan bukan berarti tidak bisa melengkapi kisah cinta kita ini"_

_._

_._

**Star**

**.**

**.**

Malam terasa begitu berbeda dari malam sebelumnya, Bulan kali ini bersinar begitu terang. Mungkin matahari memberikan nya lebih banyak cahaya agar sinar bulan dapat menerangi bumi dengan lebih baik, bintang-bintang juga ikut muncul dan memenuhi langit pada malam itu membuat mu merasa seperti di Anime atau Cartoon karena bintang nya bertaburan begitu banyak.

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are._

Di sebuah jalan pertokoan, dimana sebagian dari mereka sudah ada yang tutup namun, beberapa masih ada yang buka. Mungkin untuk mendapatkan pelanggan lebih banyak.

Sebuah sepeda melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melewati toko-toko itu begitu saja, sinar bulan di tambah lampu-lampu toko menyinari jalan pada malam itu membuat sang pengendara sepeda bisa melihat dengan mudah jalan di depannya, di belakang si pengendara terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri pada pijakan di dekat roda sepeda, satu tangan nya ia letakkan di bahu sang pengendara dan satu nya lagi memegang sebuah kantong belanjaan.

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are._

Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya menikmati lagu yang ia senandungkan, ia menengadah menatap langit dan tersenyum senang. Walaupun saat itu malam, tapi cahaya bulan memantulkan cahaya nya membuat mata sang gadis terlihat begitu berbinar-binar.

"Lihat Lintar! Bintang nya begitu banyak!" serunya.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star,"_

"_How I wonder what –"_

"Diam lah Aya, kau sudah mengulangi lagu itu sebanyak 5 kali dengan lirik yang sama, aku muak mendengar nya. jadi lebih baik kau diam."

Halilintar menggerutu kepada Yaya dengan wajah kusut nya, walaupun ia tau jika gadis dibelakang nya ini tidak mungkin bisa melihat raut wajah nya tersebut.

Yaya hanya mencibir kearah Halilintar, setidak nya laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Aku berani bertaruh jika saat ini kau tengah mencibir ku." kata Halilintar datar dan itu membuat Yaya terdiam. Yaya berfikir apakah Halilintar memiliki indra keenam.

"Aku tidak memiliki indar keenam, jika kau ingin tahu."

Yaya membelalak kan mata nya terkejut, ia memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan Horror.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Yaya yang begitu konyol,"Aku mengetahuinya, karena kau menyebut itu keras-keras bodoh."

Yaya lalu menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya yang memegang bahu Halilintar, bersyukur setidak nya gadis itu menyandarkan tubuh nya ke punggung Halilintar jika tidak mungkin keseimabangan nya akan hilang.

"Twinkle Twinkle –"

"Bukankah aku menyuruh mu untuk berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu, lagipula kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu anak-anak? Apa kau sudah berpindah haluan dari Kpop mu itu." Tanya Halilintar dengan nada dingin.

"Oh, apa kau mau aku menyanyikan lagu Korea? Oke! Aku tau lagu yang juga berhubungan dengan bintang, ehem.."

" _Bam jung eodinga sonyeoui gido soriga deullyeoomyeon_

_Geugeon jageun byeorui jamkkodaeil geoya"_

"Jangan di lanjutkan, itu membuat ku tambah pusing." Kata Halilintar datar sebelum Yaya dapat kembali melanjutkan nyanyian nya.

"Kau terdengar begitu cerewet hari ini Lintar." Yaya mengatakan itu dengan wajah kesal karena pacar nya itu baru saja mengejek nya.

"Ck sudahlah, aku malas ribut dengan mu, lebih baik kita segera pulang." Halilintar makin mengencangkan kecepatan laju sepedanya membuat Yaya sedikit tersentak belakang.

"HUWA!"

Halilintar menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Yaya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

Yaya tidak membalas dan hanya menampilkan raut wajah kesal nya, "Apa kau ingin membuat ku jatuh?" katanya dingin.

Halilintar hanya menatap Yaya datar lalu kembali menfokuskan pandangan nya ke depan.

"Aku hanya ingin kita cepat sampai rumah, kau benar-benar mengganggu ku malam ini." Katanya dingin.

Yaya yang mendengarkan itu memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh ayolah..Aku tau yang kau lakukan hanya membaca komik atau menonton anime, apasalah nya dengan menemaniku belanja keperluan untuk membuat biskuit, bukankah itu guna nya seorang pacar." Jelas Yaya panjang lebar.

"Ck,kenapa harus malam-malam? Kenapa tidak dari tadi siang?" ucap Halilintar.

Yaya hanya bisa cengengesan lalu memeletkan lidah nya "Aku baru kepikiran tadi saat melihat resep-resep biskuit di internet."

"Kau merepotkan." Komentar Halilintar pedas yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan kecil di kepalanya.

88

"Lintar stop!" Yaya tiba-tiba memukul-mukul bahu Halilintar agar laki-laki itu berhenti untuk mengayuh sepedanya.

"Untuk apa? Hari sudah malam." Kata Halilintar dengan nada ditinggikan karena ia sudah mulai kesal

"Berhenti!" Ucap Yaya lagi, kali ini dengan nada memerintah.

"Baiklah~" kata Halilintar pasrah.

Akhirnya Halilintar memberhentika laju sepedenya, mereka berhenti di sebuah jembatan kecil dimana dibawah nya mengalir sebuah sungai.

Tiba-tiba Yaya turun dari sepeda dengan tidak sabaran lalu melompat kebawah jembatan.

"AYA!"

Halilintar panik dan segera menyusul Yaya tanpa memperdulikan sepeda nya yang tergeletak begitu saja, ia khawatir dengan tingkah Yaya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Setelah sampai di batas jembatan, Halilintar menengok kebawah dan bernafas lega melihat Yaya berdiri di tanah berumput dengan di kelilingi semak-semak belukar. Ah, setidak nya gadis itu tidak benar-benar terjun ke sungai seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Lintar lihat lah! Kirei dane?" Kata Yaya dengan penuh semangat kepadanya.

Halilintar tersadar, ia mendapati jika dibawah jembatan itu terdapat banyak sekali kunang-kunang, mereka bersinar begitu indah dengan terbang kesana kemari.

"Bukankah mereka seperti bintang-bintang?" Yaya menoleh kearah nya dan tersenyum manis, Halilintar kemudian melompat turun ke bawah jembatan, berjalan ketempat Yaya berdiri.

Halilintar melihat kesekeliling nya, pemandangan ini ia pikir hanya dapat ia lihat di anime-anime, namun ia tidak menyangka dapat melihat hal seperti ini di kehidupan nyata.

"Kau tau, aku merasa pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelum nya di sebuah anime yang pernah ku tonton." Halilintar bersuara setelah terdiam beberapa saat, efek karena terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Yaya yang mendengar itu dengan cepat menoleh kearah Halilintar dan tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?" Katanya yang di jawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Halilintar.

"Disana juga ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Laki-laki nya adalah seorang pianis dan perempuan nya adalah seorang violinis." Halilintar membuka suara untuk memulai bercerita dan Yaya dengan penasaran menunggu Halilintar untuk bercerita.

"Sang perempuan juga mengatakan jika kunang-kunang ini seperti bintang, ia mengatakan betapa mereka sangat rapuh dan lemah, tapi mereka bersinar sekuat tenanga," ada jeda sedikit sebelum Halilintar kembali melanjutkan "Dag dig dug, seperti cahaya kehidupan."

Yaya yang mendengar itu hanya dapat terdiam, menatap ratusan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekeliling nya.

"Cerita yang bagus" Kata Yaya ia lalu menoleh dan menatap Halilintar, Halilintar pun ikut menoleh dan juga menatap Yaya kemudian kembali memperhatikan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan.

"Kau tau apa yang dikatakan oleh sang laki-laki ketika sang gadis menanyakan apa pengalaman yang ia dapat saat berhasil mengadakan concour nya yang pertama?" Halilintar bertanya dan di jawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Yaya.

"Intinya dia mengatakan , orang-orang bisa melakukan yang terbaik karena memiliki hal yang mereka inginkan, semua orang punya sesuatu di dalam hati mereka, perasaan yang ingin mereka sampaikan."

Yaya tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar hal tersebut, "Aku rasa, menonton anime itu membuat mu sedikit memiliki perasaan Halilintar." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Yaya segera berlari dan kembali naik keatas jembatan melalui tangga yang tersedia. Berusaha menghindari amukan Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya menatap tajam Yaya ketika gadis itu tertawa kearah nya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri. Apa yang kau miliki di dalam Hatimu itu?" Yaya bertanya kepada Halilintar dari atas jembatan "Tertuju pada siapa?" ia melanjutkan.

Yaya melipat tangan nya di pembatas jembatan lalu meletakkan dagunya pada lipatan tangan nya itu dan menatap Halilintar yang berada di bawah.

Dari bawah jembatan, Halilintar menengadah lalu ikut menatap Yaya. Terdapat jeda cukup lama diatara mereka, kemudian Halilintar tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyuman nya.

"Aku memiliki mu."

Yaya yang mendengar itu tersenyum lembut.

Mereka berdua tetap menatap satu sama lain, saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Para Kunang-kunang semakin memancarkan cahaya mereka seperti mengetahui perasaan masing-masing pasangan tersebut, di atas langit bulan bersinar lebih terang dengan hamparan bintang-bintang yang menemaninya.

TBC

* * *

**I/N : chapter untuk hari ini selesai ^^, nggak ada yang mau diomongin lagi sih di I/N ini, ntah lah ya :p**

**GOOD BYE DI CHAPTER SELANJUT NYA**


	7. Trouble Maker or Now?

**A/N : HAIIII **

**Kami hadir lagi dengan membawa ff ini ^^ , apa ada yang menantikan ff ini ? kkkk**

**maaf jika update nya lama karena kami memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. **

**Warning : OOC, KARAKTER GAK SESUAI HARAPAN. PENISTAAN KARAKTER. BUAT HAPPY-HAPPY AJA. DLDR DAN SELAMAT MEMBACA KAWAN KAWAN ^^ /senyum malaikat kematian/**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni hasil kerjasama kami berdua, Tokoh nya cuma minjem.**

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

"_Hanya karena kita memiliki perbedaan bukan berarti tidak bisa melengkapi kisah cinta kita ini"_

_._

_._

**Trouble Maker or Now**

**.**

**.**

Yaya berpikir mengenai satu hal di hidupnya, Kenapa bisa Halilintar dan kembarannya memiliki sifat dan kepribadian berbeda, yang sangat tidak sinkron dengan fisik mereka yang sama. Topi dan Jaket yang mereka pakai, tentu membuat orang-orang cukup terbantu untuk membedakan yang mana Halilintar,Taufan ataupun Gempa.

"KAKAK IPAR!" teriak Taufan heboh membuat Yaya menoleh kearah nya dengan cepat. Perempuan berhijab pink itu mendengus kesal dan melipat tangannya kala pemuda bertopi biru itu tiba di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Taufan?..eeehh"

Yaya tersentak kedepan saat Taufan tiba-tiba menarik lengan nya lalu menariknya tanpa ijin ke taman sekolah. Oh, ini sama seperti seorang pria yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada gadisnya. Oh, lupakan hal demikian.

"Kakak ipar! kau sahabat Ying, kan?" tanya Taufan. Wajahnya yang berekspresi seperti kucing minta makan itu, terkadang membuat Yaya Ilfeel.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau suka padanya?" tanya Yaya santai, _Jackpot!_ Tebakan Yaya sangat benar, tentu saja itu terbukti karena wajah pemuda dihadapanya sedikit bersemu dan kelakuannya yang salah tingkah. "Yaaahh..bisa dibilang, begitulah. Maukah kau membantuku? _Jebal _T.T"

Taufan menggenggam tangan Yaya dengan begitu erat, sambil memasang ekspresi khas anak kucing minta makan.

BUAAAAKKKK!

Taufan terlempar sesaat kemudian. Tentunya, Yaya tau yang melakukannya tidak lain adalah Halilintar. Pemuda bertopi merah hitam dengan tatapan sedingin es itu menendang Taufan hingga menyebabkan sang kembaran terpental. Cukup dramatis, mengingat Halilintar adalah salah satu atlit Bela diri.

"ishh..Kak Hali sakit tau." Taufan bangkit lalu memegang lengan nya yang baru saja mencium tanah.

"Taufan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya khawatir yang hanya di balas anggukan pelan dari Taufan.

Halilintar hanya bungkam. Tidak ada pembicaraan setelah kejadian barusan. Dan tentunya, Yaya berusaha mendekati Halilintar dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Ya ampun Lintar! Bisakah kau tidak menendang Taufan begitu saja?" Yaya menepuk kening nya lalu geleng-geleng kepala, Halilintar sendiri hanya diam sambil menatap Yaya tajam. Aura hitam menguar keluar dari tubuh nya dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Yaya lembut pada Halilintar. Dia tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yaya.

"Kkkkk...Kau benara-benar lucu, jarang-jarang kau menunjukkan nya." Yaya hanya tertawa geli lalu menyikut lengan Halilintar pelan membuat laki-laki itu kembali menatap nya tajam.

"Hey, ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Eh.. Kak Taufan, ada apa denganmu?" tentunya, suara ini adalah suara Gempa. Adik bungsu dari Boboiboy bersaudara ini sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Melihat kondisi Taufan yang meringis, Gempa bisa menyimpulkan kakak pertama dan keduanya itu pasti bertengkar lagi.

"Kau tau, Gempa? Halilintar menendangku hanya karena aku memegang tangan Yaya. Bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau aku _couple dance_ Trouble Maker dengan kekasihnya ini?"

Oh baiklah, semua orang tau jika Taufan adalah seorang Fanboy k-pop yang ikut dalam HighClass! Group –Dance Cover. Group yang cukup terkenal di SMA Pulau Rintis-. Halilintar tentu tidak mengerti tentang korea dan sebagainya. Ingatkan, bahwa dia lebih tertarik untuk menonton SAO berulang-ulang daripada mendengar penjelasan Yaya tentang segala hal mengenai Korea.

"Trouble Maker? Maksudnya apa?" Halilintar menatap curiga pada dua orang dihadapannya, terutama Taufan. Belum menjawab pertanyaannya, pemuda bertopi biru itu segera melesat dengan Skateboardnya, meninggalkan Yaya bersama dengan Gempa yang mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari Halilintar.

"Kak Hali, Trouble Maker itu ini.." Halilintar melirik Ponsel Gempa yang menunjukkan sebuah video yang membuatnya..

"Taufan….TEME!" Halilintar hampir saja menghempaskan ponsel Gempa jika saja adik bungsunya tidak cepat menyembunyikan kembali ponselnya.

"Taufan _Paboya_" Gumam Yaya pelan. Gadis berkerudung pink itu melirik kearah Gempa yang masih memperhatikan kakaknya yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Nuna… bagaimana kalau kita Cover MV Hyuna Ft Hyunseong – Now.. Nuna mau tidak?" ajak Gempa yang membuat Yaya semakin ingin pingsan. Namun,sebelum Yaya mulai mengamuk dan Halilintar makin menendangnya, Gempa mulai berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kalian semua memang gila." Yaya memijit pelipis nya karena pusing dengan kelakuan para saudara kembar itu. Inilah yang membuat nya berfikir tentang kenapa kelakuan mereka bisa seperti ini.

Oh, untuk satu hal. Ingatkan Halilintar untuk menyumbat Biskuit 'kertas amplas' buatan Yaya pada dua adik kesayangannya saat dirumah nanti.

TBC

* * *

**I/N : Hai~~~ indri hadir lagi di I/N, nyehehehe maaf kan daku Nanas yang kadang2 suka ngambil alih A/N *ditimpuk**

**sebenarnya aku ngambil alih A/N karena ada yang mau di umum kan *ceilah**

**mungkin disini ada yang membaca FF ku "Ice Prince Love Story" jadi aku mau memberitahu kalau aku lagi Hiatus dulu ngelanjutin ff itu karena lagi sibuk2 nya ama sekolah. MAAF BANGETTTT *bow* **

**oke itu aja sihh..btw kalian udah tengok Eps. 18? BBB AIR COOL BANGET GILAAAA ! AKU LANGSUNG JATUH CINTA 3 **

**ehem..**

**yahhh.. gitu aja! BYEEEEEE**

**TOLONG SIDERS MENJAUH DARI FF INI YAAAAAA **


	8. Biscuit

**Warning : OOC, KARAKTER GAK SESUAI HARAPAN. PENISTAAN KARAKTER. BUAT HAPPY-HAPPY AJA. DLDR DAN SELAMAT MEMBACA KAWAN KAWAN ^^ /senyum malaikat kematian/**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni hasil kerjasama kami berdua, Tokoh nya cuma minjem.**

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

"_Hanya karena kita memiliki perbedaan bukan berarti tidak bisa melengkapi kisah cinta kita ini"_

_._

_._

**Biscuit  
**

**.**

**.**

"Jika Yaya menanyakan ku, katakan jika kau tidak melihat ku." Itulah yang dikatakan Halilintar kepada Ying ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong sekolah, setelahnya laki-laki itu langsung melesat kencang lalu berbelok di tikungan hingga sosok nya tak tampak lagi.

Ying menkerutkan kening nya bingung melihat tingkah Halilintar yang begitu terburu-buru seperti bukan dirinya. Ying menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali melangkah.

Belum beberapa langkah, ia dihadapkan dengan Yaya yang menghampirinya dengan Nafas terengah-engah. Gadis berhijab pink itu membungkuk dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak nya.

"Yaya kau tidak apa-apa?" Ying bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"hah..hah..Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Ying apa kau melihat Halilintar lewat disini." Setelah merasa nafas nya kembali normal Yaya pun menegakkan badan nya.

"Ngg.." Ying sedikit bimbang apakah harus mengikuti perkataan Halilintar atau tidak "Kenapa kau menanyakan nya?" akhirnya Ying memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui permasalahan nya.

"Aku menyuruh nya untuk membantu ku membuat biskuit pulang sekolah nanti, tapi ketika aku berniat menghampirinya ketika kelas sudah bubar, Halilintar menghilang begitu saja." Yaya pun menjelaskan semua.

'Aku mengerti.' Ying pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mendapatkan ide jahil.

"Ya, aku melihat nya lewat disini dan berlari kearah sana." Ying menunjuk kearah dimana sosok Halilintar menghilang tadi.

Yaya mengikuti arah tunjuk Ying lalu menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Terima kasih Ying." Setelah mengucapkan itu Yaya kembali berlari meninggalkan Ying yang berusaha menahan Tawa nya.

"Pftt"

88

"Aku tau kau berada di dalam sana, Lintar!" Yaya berkacak pinggang lalu mengedor-ngedor secara brutal sebuah pintu dimana terdapat papan dengan tulisan "GUDANG" di atas nya.

Halilintar yang ternyata bersembunyi di dalam sana berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Halilintar terus menunggu hingga ia merasa Yaya sudah pergi karena pintu tidak di gedor-gedor lagi.

Membuka sedikit, Halilintar pun mengintip di celah pintu yang terbuka dan melihat kesekeliling.

'oke, aman'

Merasa Yaya sudah pergi Halilintar pun keluar dari gudang setelah itu mengehembuskan nafas lega.

Drrtt

Halilintar sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan Hp nya bergetar kemudian ia mengambil Hp nya lalu menggeser tombol kunci.

_1 Messege_

Halilintar pun membuka pesan tersebut dan mengetahui jika yang meng SMS nya adalah Yaya.

_From: Aya _

_To: LintarKuma_

_Jika kau tidak mau membantu, baiklah..aku akan meminta bantuan kepada adik manis ku. Aku rasa meminta bantuan nya lebih baik daripada meminta bantuan mu :p_

Halilintar yang membaca pesan tersebut langsung meremas Hp nya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Halilintar menekan tombol 1 untuk panggilan cepat ke nomor Yaya.

_Tutt_

" _Ya? Ke-"_

"Kau dimana? Aku akan segera ketempat mu, jangan berfikiran untu meminta bantuang Gempa."setelah mengatakan hal itu, Halilintar langsung mematikan panggilan nya secara sepihak kemudian berlari kencang.

.

.

.

**Di sisi lain,**

Yaya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mengetahui jika rencana nya berhasil.

"Er..Nuna?" Yaya menoleh ketika mendengar orang yang berada di samping nya bersuara, gadis itu lalu tersenyum sambil memasukkan kembali Handphone nya kedalam kantong celana nya.

"Ah, Gempa! Sepertinya aku tidak jadi meminta bantuan mu." Kata Yaya dengan senyuman yang belum hilang dari wajah nya.

Gempa yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukan kan kepala, dalam hati ia bersyukur sebanyak-banyak mungkin karena tidak jadi membantu Yaya membuat biskuit.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, bye Nuna!" Gempa melambaikan tangan nya kearah Yaya sebelum berbalik kemudian berlari keluar perkarangan sekolah. Yaya pun membalas melambaikan tangan nya.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Teriaknya dan dibalas ancungan jempol dari Gempa.

Setelah itu Yaya berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju gedung sekolah untuk menemui Halilintar. Ketika sampai di pintu masuk Yaya tersenyum senang ketika melihat Halilintar tengah berlari dengan cepat kearah nya.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar mau membantu ku?" tanya Yaya kepada Halilintar ketika laki-laki itu telah berdiri di dekat nya.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu hanya melirik sekilas kearah Yaya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku anggap itu, Iya." Yaya pun ikut berjalan menyusul Halilintar dan sedikit tertawa kecil karena telah membuat laki-laki itu kesal.

'Terkadang ketika ia sedang kesal, benar-benar lucu, kyeopta.' pikir Yaya aneh.

**TBC~**

* * *

**N/N : hai semuaaa~~~ ini Nanas's Note/? cukup aneh, oke aku paham hahaha~**

**kemaren kan si indri yang ngambil alih A/N, enak aja bilangin gue /ceburin indri/**

**well, disini aku ada yang mau disampein hehe.. /colokin kabel/ **

**aku sebenernya mau hiatus, karena ya bukan masalah pelajaran sih, masalahnya aku lagi miskin kuota T.T**

**lagian, aku juga lagi buntu ide buat lanjutin ff bhaq~ maklumkan lah nanas yang gagal membelah diri ini T.T **

**aku ada project looh, tantangan dari indri nih... tentunya bakal aku publish di akunku /oke ini promosi/ **

**udah deh kyaknya. duuuh gak penting-penting amat ini Notes T.T **

**tunggu kelanjutannya yaaaaaaa~~~~**

**SALAM ASEM MANIS**

**NANAS KIYUT SEPANJANG MASA HUAHAHAHAA /ceburin nanas/ /disentrum pedang halilintar/**


End file.
